


"Team Bonding"

by MarshmallowFudgeUp



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Heavy Usage Of Memes, M/M, Time Change, group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFudgeUp/pseuds/MarshmallowFudgeUp
Summary: In which Coach Wymack tries utilizing a group chat for the Foxes.Drama Qween:I’m too sober for this shitAndrew Minyard:At this point you sweat alcohol.Drama Qweenis no longer active
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m messing with the AFTG timeline so that everything takes place in 2015 rather than 2005 ( cuz texting wasn’t a Big Thing until around 2007ish + I was born right at the start of gen z, so I barely remember the early 2000s :c )

\- 

**David Wymack ** created _ PSU Foxes Group Chat _at 2:56 PM

**David Wymack ** added **Matthew Boyd, Kevin Day, Nicholas Hemmick, [+6 Others] ** to _ PSU Foxes Group Chat _

**David Wymack: **Here is the group chat Dan and I spoke about earlier. I just added everyone. If there are any issues let me know ASAP. 

**Nicholas Hemmick: **:D

**Danielle Wilds ** changed to **Dan**

**David Wymack: **How did you do that, Dan? 

**Dan: **Hold up lemme show you right now. Im walking into the lounge 

**David Wymack ** changed to **Coach**

**Nicholas Hemmick ** changed to **Nicky**

**Nicky: **0 u 0

**Coach: **Remember what I said earlier, everyone. I’ll see you all on Monday bright and early. 

**Coach **is no longer active

**Nicky: **coach is asleep now naughtie children get to play >:3

**Nicky ** changed to **Thiccy**

**Dan: **Nicky,,, no

**Aaron Minyard: **jesus christ 

**Allison Reynolds ** changed to **Highness **

**Highness ** changed **Kevin Day** to **Drama Qween **

**Aaron Minyard: **🙄 

**Thiccy: **lmao 

**Matthew Boyd: **😂 

**Highness ** changed **Matthew Boyd** to **Gentle Giant **

**Dan: **I mean, youre not wrong 

**Gentle Giant: **😅

**Thiccy ** changed **Aaron Minyard ** to **Dr. Pepper**

**Dr. Pepper: **I don’t even drink soda 

**Highness: **so?

**Dr. Pepper: **-_-

**Drama Qween: **Just got out of class. Why are there so many notifications?? 

**Drama Qween: **…

**Thiccy: **LOL 

**Drama Qween: **I’m too sober for this shit 

**Andrew Minyard: **At this point you sweat alcohol. 

**Drama Qween **is no longer active 

**Thiccy: **Andrew!!!!!!! 🤣🤣🤣

**Andrew Minyard **is no longer active

**Gentle Giant: **omg?

**Highness: **lmfao savage

**Highness: **i cant believe he murdered kevin then left nicky on read

**Thiccy: ** **😔 **

**Natalie Walker: **It’s okay, Nicky. He didn’t mean anything by it. ❤️

**Natalie Walker ** changed to **Renee**

**Highness ** changed **Renee ** to **An Angel **

**An Angel: **Allison >_<

**Highness: **im just stating facts

**Gentle Giant: **tru

**Dan: **Yea

**Gentle Giant ** changed **Dan ** to **Cpt Cronch**

**Cpt Cronch: **Omfg

**Highness: **lol 

**Highness: **anyone up for some uno? 

**An Angel: **I’ll be in the dorms in 20 min. if you wanna wait?

**Gentle Giant: **im down :D

**Cpt Cronch: **I would but I’m meeting up with a tutor ;(

**Highness:** alrighty ill set up some food and shizz

**Neil Josten: **You gu

**Gentle Giant: **Neil? You okay, buddy? 

**Highness ** changed **Neil Josten ** to **this is fine**

**Gentle Giant: **asdfgh???

**Cpt Cronch: **Fucc 😬

**this is fine: **My phone is really hot and won’t stop vibrator 

**Highness: **.

**Gentle Giant: **lol? 

**this is fine: **fuck

**this is fine: **vibrator 

**this is fine: **FUCK

**Cpt Cronch: **Ngl Im dying rn

**this is fine: **v i b r a t i n g 

**Highness: **lmfaooo

**An Angel: **I think it’s because you have group notifications on, Neil

**this is fine: **?

**Gentle Giant: **where you at? I can help you fix the prob

**this is fine: **the cafe next to the library 

**Gentle Giant: **oh sweet ill b right there

**Coach: **This group chat is for team updates only, you heathens. Make your own if you want to talk about other things. 

**Coach **muted the group chat for 1 hour

**Thiccy ** created _ Exy is Sexy _at 5:42 PM

**Thiccy ** added **An Angel, Andrew Minyard, Cpt Cronch, [+4 Others] ** to _ Exy is Sexy _

**Thiccy: **>:D 

**Drama Qween **left the group

**Thiccy ** added **Drama Qween ** to _ Exy is Sexy _

**Drama Qween: **Nicky. 

**Thiccy: **Team bonding! I’m just gonna keep adding you when you leave

**Drama Qween: **ugh

**Dr. Pepper: **i can already tell that this is gonna be a mess

-  



	2. Chapter 2

-

3:38 PM

**Gentle Giant: ** uhh I think we need to plan a funeral lol

**Cpt Cronch: ** ?? 

**An Angel:** Is everything alright? 😲

3:51 PM

**Cpt Cronch: ** Matt???

**Thiccy:** 👀????

**Gentle Giant: ** omg I’m sorry guys. I was airing out the dorm cuz neils phone was. melting? and it smelled rank 

**Highness: ** ??????? what

**Thiccy: ** wha

**Cpt Cronch: ** Melting?!?!?

**Gentle Giant: ** well. you know how neil was having issues with his phone? after I helped him with turning off group notifications yesterday I offered to take a look at it to figure out what might be causing the issue 

**Gentle Giant: ** and uh. neils phone is basically a fossil so it was no wonder it was having issues keeping up with the groupchat. I noticed the battery was almost dead so I plugged in the charger. that was when it proceeded to freeze up on me

**Gentle Giant: ** I figured the phone was a lost cause. its no wonder neil doesnt use his phone often cuz it was a piece of crap. thats when i sent that we needed to plan a funeral, ya know? for the phone. 

**Gentle Giant: ** it then proceeded to become extremely freakin hot where it was connected with the charger? and at some point it started smelling like burning plastic so I disconnected that shit and opened the windows

**Gentle Giant: ** and now Ive come to the conclusion that it was a sign from god himself

**Cpt Cronch: ** Holy shit? 

**Thiccy: ** 😇🙏💩

**Thiccy: ** God really be out here ready to force neil into getting an upgrade lmaooo

**Highness: ** either that or it was fate trying to prove that the phone could Indeed get crappier 

**Cpt Cronch: ** Lmfao 

**Cpt Cronch: ** Matt: this phone is shit

**Cpt Cronch: ** The phone: you thought that was bad? 🙂 watch this

**Gentle Giant: ** lmao that is 100% what happened 

**An Angel: ** I’m glad you’re okay, Matt. 😊

**Gentle Giant: ** thanks, lol. its pretty toxic smelling tho

**Gentle Giant:** which sucks 😑

**Thiccy: ** fuckkk. hopefully it clears up before i come back from starbucks 

**Gentle Giant: ** hope you don’t mind me borrowing your fan

**Thiccy: ** nah youre good 

**Dr. Pepper: ** Ugh. 

**Gentle Giant:** 😔 sorry, aaron 

**Gentle Giant: ** maybe you could stay over at katelyn’s? 

**Dr. Pepper: ** Maybe… 

**Highness:** oh nooo i just realized that we won’t be blessed with neil’s awful texting for a while 😔

**Dr. Pepper: ** Oh no. What a shame. 

**Andrew Minyard: ** 😒 Fuck you. 

**Dr. Pepper: ** . 

**Thiccy: ** ashfjKS?? 😳

**Thiccy: ** since when did andrew start texting?

**Highness: ** apparently only when his boyfriend is getting dragged lol 

**Andrew Minyard: ** No this is Neil. I am burrowing Andrew’s phone. 

**Dr. Pepper: ** Ew. 

**Andrew Minyard: ** God I hate taxing 

**Andrew Minyard: ** T E X T I N G 😡😡😡 and Aaron 

**Highness: ** it never gets old lmfao 

**Gentle Giant: ** looooool 

**Dr. Pepper: ** Fuck you too

**Gentle Giant: ** anyways. sorry about your phone, bud. but it’s about time you get a new one anyways

**Andrew Minyard: ** I don’t care about it, Matt. You know I hat my phone anyways. 

**Gentle Giant: 😌**

**Highness: ** the fucked up part is that you dont hate it bc its shit. but bc you just hate phones in general 

**Andrew Minyard: ** I can’t soy you’re wong. 

**Highness: ** ugh im done with you. and the spelling errors arent cute anymore -_-

**Andrew Minyard: ** Okay

**Thiccy: 😩 **

**Andrew Minyard: ** How do you gu

**Andrew Minyard: ** Never mind I’ll figure it out

5:02 PM

**Andrew Minyard ** changed to  **Midget **

**Thiccy: ** DJHDJKAKSK

**Cpt Cronch: ** Omfg!?

**Gentle Giant: ** I’m losing my mind

**Midget: ** It took me 10 minutes on Google. But I figured out how to change names now. 

**Gentle Giant: ** jdkhwjh,,,,, nice going, buddy

**Dr. Pepper: ** You literally have 2 inches on him. 

**Midget: ** And you, midget. 

**Dr. Pepper: ** :\

**Gentle Giant: ** I’m,, literally losing my shit holy,,, 

**Thiccy: ** jhjkgjgj?? 

**Highness: ** literal gold 

**Dr. Pepper: ** You think you’re funny now, but what happens once Andrew gets his phone back? You’re so fucking stupid. 

**Midget: ** Do you really think Andrew would care? 

**Midget: ** It seems like you’re pretty bothered by it, huh? 

**Midget: ** You sure your feelings aren’t heart, Aaron? 

**Midget: ** Heart

**Midget: ** Hu

**Midget ** is no longer active 

**Thiccy: ** omg neil… you know hes dead 

**Gentle Giant: ** I guess well have to plan 2 funerals, now

**Cpt Cronch: ** a messsssss 😩  
  


-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! They fueled me to make a second chapter. I hope you guys like it :3 
> 
> Tbh this fic is weird cuz it feels like I'm taking a backseat and letting the characters make the plot themselves asfgjhwdhg. It's so self-indulgent, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly dunno where I'm gonna take this, but at least I had fun? lol
> 
> Let me know what you think. It's my first time using this format and I'm not 100% used to it :p


End file.
